This application seeks to understand the role of advance directives (ADs) for mental health consumers, their families, and providers. ADs for health care are legal documents that enable people to stipulate what medical treatment they would wish to receive if, at a future time, they lose the capacity to make decisions for themselves. Oregon's 1993 advance directive for psychiatric treatment is among the first legal documents of its kind to be used in the United States. Little is known, however, regarding the reception, use, and effects, within Oregon. The long-term goal of this study is to determine whether ADs for psychiatric treatment will (1) prove to be practical, valuable, and appropriate for persons with mental disorders; (2) assist their families/surrogate decision-makers who care for them; (3) enable providers more productively to deliver mental health services. Three survey instruments will be used to interview 50 triplets, consisting of 50 consumers, their family members/surrogate decision-makers, and 50 providers. The subjects will be drawn from Oregon public mental health programs and state professional and family organizations. Interviews with consumers will be conducted face-to-face, all other interviews with family members and providers will be conducted by telephone. All subjects will be over the age of 18 and must have participated in the completion of, or attempted completion of, the Oregon AD for psychiatric treatment.